Las Complejidades de la Etiqueta Mágica
by Nortia2
Summary: Cuando Harry necesita que Daphne le enseñe cómo dejar de hacer el ridículo en el Wizengamot, ella le sugiere un método de compensación muy único. Traducción. Originalmente The Intricacies of Magical Etiquette, de MayorHaggar.


**N/T:** ¡Hola! He estado desaparecida estas últimas semanas pero la universidad, concretamente mi último año de ella, me ha estado matando. Así que para demostrar que no estoy muerta y porque no he tenido tiempo para más, aquí os traigo un one shot (ya que no he tenido tiempo para más) para demostrar mi buena fe. ¡Disfrutadlo!

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **I.**

Daphne Greengrass meneó la cabeza y sonrió con sorna cuando echó un vistazo al titular de la edición de mañana de _El Profeta_. Había sabido cual sería la historia del día mucho antes de que la lechuza hubiera traído el periódico. Después de todo, había tenido un asiento de primera fila para ver todo el desastre.

" _Ignorante Potter Ignora el Procedimiento"_ por Daniel Haworth. Había incluso una foto de acompañamiento que mostraba la cara de Potter fulminando con la mirada en el mismo momento en el que se había ganado el titular. Aparentemente Potter nunca iba a aprender su lección. Había parado de contar hacía meses ya, pero seguramente el comportamiento batallador de Potter había sido la causa de al menos una docena de historias similares sólo en el último año. Sería divertido si no fuera tan repetitivo.

Un golpe en la puerta de su oficina hizo que Daphne se quedara quieta. Muy poca gente en el Ministerio venían a trabajar tan temprano, y esto era especialmente cierto entre sus colegas de trabajo del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Normalmente pasarían al menos otras dos o tres horas antes de que alguien más del departamento llegara sin contar con un par de miembros de menor nivel que calificaban y archivaban y que en realidad eran demasiado tímidos para acercarse a ella.

— ¿Quién es? — Inquirió casualmente mientras su mano se dirigía hacia la varita que tenía en su funda. La guerra había acabado hacía mucho, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavida.

— Soy Harry— dijo una voz masculina—. Harry Potter. ¿Puedo entrar, Daphne, o prefieres que vuelva más tarde?

Ahora Daphne estaba intrigada de verdad. Aunque nunca había antagonizado a Potter ni a sus amigos en Hogwarts, él era obvio en su desconfianza de cualquiera que hubiera estado en Slytherin. Nunca ni siquiera una vez había intentado iniciar una conversación con ella, y a Daphne no se le podía ocurrir ninguna razón por la que lo haría ahora.

— Este es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro, supongo—. Brevemente consideró tirar el periódico o al menos moverlo fuera de vista, pero entonces le imaginó entrando, viendo el periódico y frunciendo el ceño de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho en la foto que adornaba la primera página, y el pensamiento la divirtió lo suficiente como para que dejara el periódico exactamente donde estaba.

La puerta de caoba se abrió lentamente desde fuera, y dentro entró Potter. No llevaba puesta su túnica rojo oscuro de Auror, por lo que Daphne podía sólo asumir que no se encontraba de servicio en ese momento. Eso hacía su presencia incluso más curiosa, pero en ese momento Daphne estaba demasiado ocupada apreciando su vestimenta casual como para pensar mucho en ello. Sólo se cruzaba con él en el trabajo y durante las sesiones del Wizengamot, por lo que verle con una camiseta de cuello en v y vaqueros era un cambio bienvenido. Estaba en buena forma física a pesar de ser tirando a pequeño, y la camiseta mostraba una mejor vista de la trabajada parte superior de su cuerpo de la que Daphne había visto antes.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, señor Potter? — Preguntó Daphne, asegurándose de entablar contacto visual con su visitante—. Su elección de vestimenta sugiere que no estás trabajando, por lo que debo confesar que estoy confundida con respecto al motivo por el que estás aquí en absoluto.

— Nah, King me ha dado el día libre— dijo él. Le tomó un momento a Daphne deducir quien "King" era, y después otro momento para sorprenderse de que este se refiriera al Ministro de Magia tan causalmente, pero él no le dio mucho tiempo para ponderar al respecto—. En realidad he venido a hablar contigo.

— ¿Oh? — Daphne arqueó una delicada ceja, ahora realmente intrigada—. ¿Y de qué desea usted hablar conmigo, señor Potter? Si esto tiene algo que ver con Criaturas Mágicas, de verdad que deberías de haber hecho una reserva con tiempo.

— No, no es nada de eso— dijo el desdeñosamente. Harry rompió el contacto visual y miró alrededor de la habitación, y entonces de repente hizo una mueca. Ella siguió su mirada y observó que había descubierto el periódico que había dejado sobre el escritorio.

— No el más halagador de los titulares— comentó ella—. Aunque realmente deberías de estar acostumbrado a ello ya, sin ánimo de ofender— Daphne medio esperó que perdiera el genio y huyera dando un portazo justo como lo había hecho durante la sesión del Wizengamot, pero en lugar de enfadarse él la sorprendió cuando asintió con la cabeza vergonzosamente.

— Sí, algo sí que lo estoy—. Pasó la mano por su pelo, lo que de alguna manera hizo que estuviera incluso más desordenado de lo que lo estaba normalmente. Lo encontró extrañamente adorable, aunque nunca lo admitiría—. Ese es realmente el motivo por el que estoy aquí. Me preguntaba si me darías clases antes de la próxima sesión del Wizengamot para que no haga el ridículo de esta manera.

— Ya veo— Daphne consiguió no mostrar la sorpresa en su voz, pero sólo por poco—. Estaba bajo la impresión de que no te importaba mucho la, como tan elocuente la definiste justamente ayer, _"absurda basura sangre pura"_ del Wizengamot— Había supuesto que la remarca le causaría al menos un poco de vergüenza, pero Potter sólo resopló divertido.

— No me importa, no realmente— admitió él—. Todas las reglas de etiqueta, la charla sin sentido acerca de nada con sustancia que ocupa la mitad de nuestro tiempo, las discusiones pasivo agresivas y las zancadillas infantiles entre facciones rivales que cambian sus lealtades cada mes. Sinceramente, creo que es todo un montón de mierda.

— ¿Por qué tienes ningún interés en que te enseñe si odias tanto el concepto entero? — Preguntó ella con incredulidad.

— Necesito ayuda porque incluso aunque no me guste como funciona, cualquiera de los cambios que nuestra sociedad necesita hacer tienen que pasar por el Wizengamot. Intentar defender mi punto de vista sólo para que sea rechazado porque no lo supe expresar de la forma correcta o porque no lo hice en el momento adecuado o por no conseguir el apoyo de la facción correcta antes de proponerlo es una gran pérdida de tiempo que no consigue nada. Tengo que aprender todas estas cosas quiera o no.

— Es refrescante ver que estás aprendiendo cómo se juega el juego. Dados tus usuales arrebatos cuando una de tus propuestas es rechazada, no pensé que te darías cuenta nunca de lo inefectivo que tu enfoque directo y confrontador es.

— Hasta los Gryffindors podemos darnos cuenta de cuando algo no está funcionando. Sólo que nosotros necesitamos un poco más de tiempo que la mayoría— dijo con una sonrisa—. Bueno, a algunos de nosotros. Estoy seguro de que Hermione lo hubiera hecho mucho mejor, pero ella es nacida de muggles y yo tengo un puesto heredado, por lo que todos vosotros no os podéis librar de mí.

— Toda una lástima— dijo ella devolviendo la sonrisa por un momento—. ¿Pero por qué necesitas que te enseñe en primer lugar? Seguramente podrías simplemente comprar un libro del tema.

— Hermione me sugirió eso hace meses, pero no pude encontrar ninguno. Entonces ella lo buscó, e incluso _ella_ no pudo encontrar un solo libro del tema. Si Hermione no ha podido encontrar algo en un libro, entonces nadie ha escrito nunca de ello.

— No había considerado eso— Potter tenía un argumento válido. Como la hija mayor de una familia con un asiento hereditario, las complejidades del Wizengamot habían sido una materia en la que sus padres habían invertido una gran cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo enseñándole desde que era muy pequeña, y le habían dicho que no hablara de tales lecciones con nadie de fuera de la familia. Nunca se había parado a pensar en ello, pero el grupo del Wizengamot era muy cerrado y se resistía a influencias externas, por lo que era razonable que la información de sus funcionamientos internos estaría restringida—. Supongo que eso también explica por qué no puedes recibir ayuda de ninguno de tus amigos y tienes que recurrir a mí.

— Sep— estuvo él de acuerdo—. Ya les pregunté a Ron y a Neville, pero ninguno de ellos fue capaz de ayudarme.

— Es natural, considerando que los Longbottom perdieron su asiento hace varias generaciones y los Weasley nunca tuvieron uno— Daphne sacó su varita y conjuró una silla en el lado opuesto de su escritorio, asintiendo a Harry para que se sentara—. Ya hemos establecido por qué has venido a mí— declaró Daphne mientras él se desplomaba sobre la silla—. Lo que aún tengo que escuchar es qué harás por mí a cambio— mientras él se acomodaba, ella puso los codos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó hacia delante para mirar sus ojos esmeralda. Podía recordar estar riéndose tontamente acerca de lo "encantadores" que eran sus ojos durante conversaciones susurradas de madrugada en Hogwarts con su mejor amiga Tracey, y el tiempo no había cambiado su opinión. A pesar de ello, en aquel momento la bruja era toda negocios.

— Bueno, una alianza oficial entre familias es muy importante en el Wizengamot— dijo él, no acobardándose ante su mirada retadora—. Supongo que podríamos anunciar que la Casa Potter y la Casa Greengrass nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en hacer una alianza.

— Asumiendo que nuestras hipotéticas clases funcionan y que aprendes cómo manejarte allí sin causar una escena, eso sería algo a considerar— dijo ella, ignorando la forma en la que su honesta valoración acerca de sus actuales capacidades le hizo hacer una mueca—. Sin embargo eso sería más una acción mutuamente beneficiosa, así que no cuenta como un favor. Seguramente ya sabes cómo funciona nuestra sociedad. Si quieres algo de mí, tienes que estar preparado para ofrecerme algo a cambio.

— Sé que los Greengrass son bastante ricos, por lo que supongo que simplemente pagarte no será aceptable— Daphne no habló y meramente hizo un gesto para darle a entender que continuara, pero en el fondo estaba complacida de ver que al menos Potter la había estudiado lo suficiente como para saber que su familia tenía oro de sobra. Era un signo esperanzador de que sería capaz de transformarle en un jugador respetable del juego si decidía enseñarle—. Podría enseñarte acerca del mundo muggle— se ofreció, aunque sonaba más como una pregunta—. Por lo que he visto, la mayoría de magos, sangres puras especialmente, son mucho más ignorantes acerca de los muggles de lo que yo lo soy acerca del Wizengamot.

— Eso es bastante cierto, y mi familia no es excepción— admitió Daphne—. Rectificar eso no podría dañar, pero tú necesitas aprender acerca del Wizengamot bastante más de lo que yo necesito aprender acerca de los muggles—. En realidad pensaba que sería bastante útil para ella aprender acerca de la sociedad y costumbres muggles, particularmente con la creciente influencia de nacidos de muggles como Hermione Granger, pero era demasiado versada en el juego como para admitir tanto mientras aún estaban negociando—. Es un comienzo decente, pero tendrás que ofrecer algo más.

Daphne guardó silencio y se echó para atrás en su silla, observándole y esperando una respuesta. Él compuso una mirada de profunda concentración mientras intentaba pensar en algo, pero Daphne estaba ocupada con sus propios pensamientos. Una idea estaba empezando a coger forma en su cabeza, y aunque era arriesgada, no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Podía perfectamente imaginar la escandalizada cara de su madre si alguna vez descubría que su hija mayor hizo esta propuesta, ¡mucho menos si de verdad seguía adelante!

— Estoy en blanco— dijo Harry al fin. Ella asintió distraídamente, sabiendo que este era el momento de la verdad. ¿De verdad que iba a sugerir esto?

— Si no hay nada más que puedas ofrecer, supongo que favores sexuales serían aceptables— dijo ella con el mayor tono de negocios que pudo poner. Fue sólo gracias a años de enseñanza y práctica que pudo mantener una expresión serena cuando en realidad su corazón estaba latiendo como si quisiera salírsele del pecho. Potter la miró fijamente con la boca abierta y en estado de shock por un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas sorprendidas.

— Muy divertido— dijo él, carcajeándose. Continuó riéndose por unos momentos más, pero cuando ella simplemente le siguió mirando seriamente las risas pararon y la sonrisa se desvaneció—. Espera, ¿estabas bromeando, verdad? — Preguntó inciertamente, y ella meneó la cabeza.

— No es ni de lejos tan común ahora como era en generaciones previas, e incluso entonces era casi siempre la mujer la que ofrecía su cuerpo como pago en lugar del hombre. Pero este tipo de arreglo sigue siendo usado en ocasiones, y ya que no parece que haya nada más que puedas ofrecerme, no veo otra alternativa. ¿A menos que prefirieras hacer el ridículo en el Wizengamot?

Daphne podía ver como su mente aún parecía electrocutada por su propuesta, y la verdad era que su propia cabeza también estaba dando vueltas. Había encontrado a Potter atractivo desde que era una colegiala, aunque había tenido entonces suficiente sentido común como para no admitirlo nunca a nadie excepto a Tracey, pero ella nunca ni una sola vez había tanteado la posibilidad de aproximarse. ¡Y definitivamente nunca había imaginado que se ofrecería a formar parte en este tipo de costumbre con nadie!

— Uh… Wow, lo siento, pero esto es mucho que asimilar— dijo finalmente, aún pareciendo y sonando mareado y confundido—. Este no es el tipo de cosas que los muggles hacen. Bueno, supongo que eso no es realmente cierto, pero al menos no está socialmente aceptado.

— Supongo que esa ha sido mi primera lección acerca de los muggles— intervino intentando aligerar el ambiente con algo de humor. Él sonrió débilmente, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa—. Igual que la mayoría de acuerdos para cimentar una alianza o asegurar un voto crítico, arreglos como estos son generalmente mantenidos en privado, pero siguen siendo perfectamente aceptables y no son ilegales en ninguna manera. No estarías en ningún peligro de perder tu trabajo, tu asiento o nada parecido si nuestro acuerdo llegara a descubrirse por cualquier razón.

— Bueno es saberlo— Harry había estado mirando a la nada durante unos segundos, pero de repente volvió a mirar a Daphne—. ¿Por qué sugieres esto, de todos modos? ¿Sientes algo por mí?

— ¿Sentir? No exactamente— dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Te encuentro razonablemente atractivo, y ya que estoy actualmente soltera y no he estado con nadie en demasiado tiempo, parecía una sugerencia que valía la pena hacer. ¿Asumo que tú también estás libre de compromisos?

— Eh sí, estoy soltero— confirmó él—. Lo he estado desde que yo y Ginny rompimos—. Daphne había esperado exactamente eso, porque si Potter fuera siquiera visto en la cercanía de una mujer El Profeta lo convertiría en noticia de primera plana. Aun así, era bueno no tener lugar a dudas.

— Entonces ambos somos libres de hacer lo que queramos— dijo ella—. Eso significa que la decisión recae únicamente en ti. ¿Aceptas los términos que he propuesto? — Daphne contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta. Incluso aunque había sido una propuesta espontánea, iba a acabar bastante decepcionada si él se negaba.

La mayor parte de los hombres que se hubieran visto en esa situación hubieran aceptado sin vacilar. Situaciones justo como ésta eran muy populares en los libros de ficción erótica que sus compañeras de cuarto en Hogwarts solían comprar en cierta tienda del Callejón Knockturn. Potter, parecía, no pertenecía a la mayor parte de los hombres. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y mirando al suelo, haciéndola esperar mientras él deliberaba. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan indeciso acerca de esto?

Justo cuando a Daphne se le había acabado la paciencia y estaba a pocos segundos de decirle que había cambiado de opinión y que su oferta había expirado, él la miró a los ojos y asintió.

— Acepto— dijo. Ahora que había tomado una decisión Potter parecía y sonaba mucho más seguro. Extendió su mano para que ella la estrechara; divertida, Daphne se inclinó sobre el escritorio y depositó su mano en la suya. Él la estrechó firmemente, y ella se sorprendió de lo formal que estaba siendo todo, especialmente considerando lo que acababan de acordar.

Después de que pasaran un par de minutos puliendo los detalles finales, él se excusó y se levantó para irse y que ella pudiera volver a trabajar. Abrió la puerta y salió, pero justo antes de cerrarla tras él miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

— Un placer hacer negocios contigo— dijo Potter con una sonrisa pícara. La puerta se cerró, y Daphne rio para sí misma.

" _El placer será definitivamente mutuo."_

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **II.**

— Relájate, Harry— le susurró Daphne al oído—. Simplemente recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado y te irá bien.

Harry (había dejado de ser "Potter" para ella hacía ya semanas) asintió, inspiró profundamente y se levantó para hacer su propuesta frente al Wizengamot. Los otros miembros del Wizengamot, que habían estado mirando a Harry y a Daphne con gran interés desde que habían entrado juntos en la reunión de hoy, comenzaron a cuchichear. Las nuevas de su afiliación habían corrido como la pólvora gracias a las negociaciones privadas y a la recolección de votos que habían hecho juntos como preparación para la sesión de hoy del Wizengamot, pero ésta era su primera aparición formal como aliados dentro del propio Wizengamot. La actuación de Harry hoy se reflejaría en ella también, para mejor o peor. A ninguno le faltaban rivales que arrastrarían sus nombres por el fango felizmente si el día iba mal, pero Daphne no estaba preocupada. Le había enseñado bien.

Enseñar a Harry había sido difícil a veces, especialmente al principio cuando empezaron. No era exactamente enseñarle las varias costumbres y reglas de etiqueta del Wizengamot lo que le causaba problemas, ya que no le había tomado mucho tiempo a Daphne comprobar que Harry era un alumno rápido cuando se centraba en la materia. El reto de verdad había sido ayudarle a aprender cómo controlar su brusquedad, su a veces comportamiento sin tacto. La sutileza era una habilidad vital en el Wizengamot, y los instintos naturales de Harry eran tan sutiles como un golpe de bludger en la cabeza. Afortunadamente, después de más o menos un mes de sus insistentes clases Harry había aprendido cómo controlarse cuando la situación lo requería. Lo había hecho perfectamente durante todas sus negociaciones a puerta cerrada, y estaba segura de que la actuación de hoy sería igual de satisfactoria.

" _Aunque ni de lejos tan satisfactoria como su actuación de ayer"_ , pensó para sí misma, reprimiendo una gran sonrisa sólo con gran esfuerzo. Era demasiado hábil en el juego cómo para sonreír en medio de una discusión acerca de los derechos de los hombres lobo, incluso aunque la memoria de la cara de Harry bajo su falda y entre sus muslos estuviera revoloteando por su cabeza.

Daphne había estado preocupada de que el componente sexual de su acuerdo sería incómodo, pero no debería de haberse preocupado. A pesar de su shock inicial y su vacilación la primera vez que lo sugirió, Harry no se había mostrado para nada reticente una vez se comprometió con ello. Para su gran alegría, Harry era un alumno tan rápido en la cama cómo lo era durante todas sus otras lecciones. Daphne había disfrutado el tener sexo lo suficiente con sus previos compañeros, pero el sexo con Harry era increíble. Lo iba a echar realmente de menos.

Daphne iba a extrañarle a _él_ , pero eso era algo en lo que intentaba no pararse a pensar. Era lo suficientemente honesta consigo misma como para admitir que le gustaría que su arreglo de negocios evolucionara en algo más personal, pero él tendría que ser el que moviera ficha primero esta vez. Harry no le había dado ninguna indicación de que quisiera continuar viéndola una vez sus clases hubieran acabado, por lo que ella no iba a forzar la situación. Sin embargo esa era una cuestión para otro momento. Ahora mismo Daphne quería observar el fruto de su trabajo.

Harry estaba defendiendo su punto de vista a favor de mejorar los derechos de los hombres lobo de forma elocuente y con cuidado de no decir nada que pudiera ser visto como un insulto a los miembros más conservadores que se oponían a la reforma. Podía ver que todo el Wizengamot estaba impresionado con este nuevo y mejorado Lord Potter, y Daphne percibió un par de miradas impresionadas dirigidas a ella. No era ningún secreto que ella había sido la que le había enseñado, y su actuación el día de hoy se reflejaría muy bien tanto sobre ella como sobre toda la Casa Greengrass en su conjunto.

Daphne se permitió una pequeña sonrisa cuando Lord Parkinson se levantó de su asiento. Parkinson era un ejemplo de libro de un sangre pura supremacista, y en el pasado había sido uno de los enemigos principales de Harry. En verdad habían sido las provocaciones de Parkinson las que le llevaron al intenso arrebato y consiguiente titular durante la última sesión del Wizengamot. Sin duda esperaba jugar un rol similar el día de hoy, pero iba a llevarse una amarga sorpresa. Mientras que con anterioridad parecía que sabía exactamente cuánto tenía que decir para sacar a Harry de sus casillas y hacer que éste causara una escena, todos sus intentos de provocar al joven héroe fueron inútiles el día de hoy. Harry se limitó a hacer lo que le había enseñado, ignorando las pullas implícitas de Parkinson y respondiendo a sus objeciones con calma. Destruyó los débiles argumentos de Parkinson hasta tal punto que ni Parkinson ni ninguno de sus aliados podían decir una palabra en defensa de su posición, e hizo todo esto sin decir o hacer una sola cosa que no cumpliera con la etiqueta del Wizengamot.

Harry se dio cuenta de que su punto de vista había sido defendido y cedió el atril para que otros asuntos fueran discutidos. Le lanzó a Daphne una sonrisa agradecida mientras se sentaba, y ella se la devolvió. La nueva habilidad política de Harry, sumada a su estatus de héroe legítimo, le iba a convertir en una fuerza mayor dentro del Wizengamot. Y ella iba a estar junto a él para todo ello, como su aliada si no era como algo más.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **III.**

— Puede que quieras empezar a caminar, Daphne.

La cabeza de Daphne comenzó a girarse al escuchar la voz de Harry. Mientras comenzaba a tomar nota de sus alrededores, miró por encima de su hombro y vio a varias personas con aspecto impaciente esperando detrás de ella. Mascullando una disculpa, se apartó de su camino y se dirigió hacia Harry. Éste no pudo quitar la sonrisa ganadora de su cara cuando la vio acercarse, lo que le ganó un ceño fruncido en respuesta.

— Parecías absolutamente fascinada— dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a caminar otra vez—. Me ha recordado a cómo me sentí la primera vez que vi Hogwarts.

— Eso tiene sentido— dijo ella, siguiéndole de cerca—. Estoy segura de que estabas maravillado con ello, justo como lo estoy yo ahora—. Aunque él había continuado caminando hacia delante sin molestarse en echar un vistazo a sus alrededores, a ella le tomó un gran esfuerzo no pararse en seco para poder mirar todas las nuevas e interesantes cosas que la rodeaban.

Harry la miró por encima de su hombro con una ceja alzada. Aparentemente estaba confundido con su honesta fascinación por este extraño, insólito lugar al que la había traído.

— Estamos en una tienda de electrodomésticos.

— Sí, eso me dijiste antes. Y también tenías razón; ¡todo esto es realmente fascinante! — Ahora Harry la estaba mirando como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, y él no era el único chocado por ella. Una pareja de mediana edad pasó por su lado, y Daphne pudo escuchar a la mujer llamarla chiflada en un susurro.

— Ehh no te dije que saliéramos esta noche para venir aquí. Sólo quiero comprobar el precio de algo muy rápido y luego podemos continuar con la noche de verdad planeada.

— ¿Quieres decir que se va a volver incluso más interesante que esto? — Daphne dudaba seriamente que nada pudiera superar todas esas gigantes imágenes moviéndose y las brillantes luces parpadeantes.

— Sí. O al menos eso espero, pero estás encontrando esto mucho más interesante de lo que hubiera esperado, ¿así que quién sabe cómo vas a reaccionar?

— Supongo que los muggles ven este tipo de sitios regularmente, ¿y que esa es la razón por la que nadie se está parando a mirar? — Preguntó Daphne.

— Cierto— dijo Harry. Estaba dándole la espalda en ese momento y parecía estar comparando un par de utensilios específicos que la tienda tenía a la venta—. Estas cosas simplemente son parte del día a día del mundo muggle, pero supongo que debería de haberme dado cuenta de que sería realmente desconocido para ti. El padre de Ron está más interesado en los muggles que cualquier otro mago sangre pura que haya conocido, e incluso él no puede pronunciar la _palabra_ electricidad. Probablemente tendría un ataque al corazón si alguna vez le trajera aquí.

Daphne se rio ante eso. No podía declarar que conociera bien al hombre, pero Harry la había llevado a una gran fiesta en la casa en la que su mejor amigo Ron creció, y la habían presentado a los dos padres de éste. El señor Weasley era un hombre de intensas emociones como mínimo. Ella y Harry no habían estado allí ni diez minutos antes de que le llevara a un lado para preguntarle acerca de algún artilugio muggle del que ella nunca había oído hablar antes. Mientras que el señor Weasley la había recibido en su casa felizmente, Daphne tuvo la impresión de que a la madre de Ron no le gustaba mucho. La mujer había sido perfectamente educada, pero era fácil ver que no estaba feliz con su presencia. Y era aún más fácil de ver el por qué, considerando que usaba cualquier excusa en la que pudiera pensar para aislar a Harry y a Ginny de todos los demás. La matriarca Weasley ya trataba a Harry como a un hijo pero parecía ser que tenía puestas sus miras en que esto fuera más un título oficial. Estaba condenada a la decepción en este objetivo. Harry y Ginny eran buenos amigos ahora, y ambos estaban de acuerdo en que era lo mejor que su relación permaneciera siendo exactamente eso.

La mayor pega a "una grande y feliz familia Weasley", tal y como Hermione se había referido con tono jocoso a las fantasías de la señora Weasley, era la propia Daphne. Para su gran alivio, no había visto menos a Harry después de su actuación en el Wizengamot. De hecho había sucedido lo contrario, ya que se reunían al menos una o dos veces a la semana, e incluso más frecuentemente que eso cuando sus calendarios lo permitían. Nunca habían concretado exactamente el qué era su relación, pero sus "citas" eran divertidas y el sexo de alguna manera continuaba mejorando, por lo que Daphne estaba perfectamente satisfecha con cómo las cosas eran por el momento.

Harry estaba ahora hablando con un empleado de la tienda, preguntándole cosas que podrían haber sido dichas en el idioma de los duendes y hubieran tenido el mismo sentido para Daphne. Sin embargo Harry pareció entender la información perfectamente, puesto que le dio las gracias al empleado y le dijo que probablemente volvería una de aquellas semanas para comprar la televisión de la que habían estado hablando.

— Siento la espera— le dijo a Daphne una vez hubo acabado—. Podemos irnos ya— Harry le ofreció la mano, y después de una pausa ella la cogió y le permitió guiarla fuera de la tienda. El repentino sentimiento de nerviosismo que la recorrió le recordó a cómo se sentía cuando era una niña de doce años que se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que tal vez los chicos no eran tan desagradables después de todo (bueno, algunos de ellos al menos). Los instrumentos eléctricos que la habían fascinado completamente minutos antes fueron totalmente ignorados mientras salían de la tienda.

Daphne sintió una desesperada necesidad de empezar a hablar, principalmente para que su cerebro pudiera centrarse en algo más que en su profundo afecto por el hombre sosteniendo su mano. Después de unos momentos de caminar silenciosamente por la calle cogidos de la mano, Daphne sacó un tema de conversación.

— ¿Para qué estás comprando una nueva televisión? Pensaba que ya tenías una—. Daphne nunca había observado realmente aquellos instrumentos muggles y nunca había visto uno encendido antes de esta visita a la tienda de electrodomésticos, pero había visto una en el apartamento de Harry.

— La tengo, pero está algo anticuada. Estoy pensando en cambiarla por un modelo más nuevo y más grande pronto.

— ¿En serio? Parecía como si la que tienes ahora mismo apenas cabía donde estaba. ¿Dónde vas a ponerla?

Como estaba mirándole cuando lo preguntó, Daphne no se perdió la forma en la que la cara de Harry de pronto se convirtió en una mueca nerviosa. ¿Por qué una pregunta tan inocente le molestaría tanto?

— ¿Harry? ¿Hay algún problema?

— Ehh no, no realmente. Tienes razón en que la verdad es que no tengo espacio para ello en mi apartamento. En realidad estoy pensando en mudarme a una casa más grande pronto—. Ahora su nerviosismo era aparente en su voz también, lo que hizo que ella se pusiera también nerviosa en respuesta.

— ¿Oh? ¿Tienes una casa elegida? — Daphne tuvo que confiar en su formación para que la pregunta sonara casual y desinteresada, pero internamente no pudo evitar preocuparse acerca de lo que estaba (o más acertadamente lo que _no estaba_ ) diciéndole.

— No, aún no. Estaba, bueno…— Harry paró, pareciendo como si estuviera intentando decidir cómo acabar de expresar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Harry? No importa lo que sea, puedes decírmelo— dijo ella suavemente. Él aún pareció indeciso por un momento, pero entonces pareció tomar una decisión. Harry asintió decisivamente e hizo que los dos pararan en mitad de la acera.

— A tomar por culo— dijo él. Sin aviso, Daphne sintió el repentino tirón de una aparición. Daphne se tambaleó sorprendida, y después miró alrededor suyo a los familiares muebles de su apartamento. Estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué los había traído de vuelta aquí cuando él le dio un golpe suave en el hombro y la giró para que estuvieran de pie cara a cara.

— Ya no quiero vivir en mi pequeño y minúsculo apartamento— dijo él—. Y tampoco quiero seguir viviendo solo.

— ¿Qu-qué estás diciendo? — Preguntó Daphne sin respiración. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que lo había estado en su vida, pero Harry parecía perfectamente calmado en ese momento mientras la miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa. Tal y como había descubierto al principio de su pequeño acuerdo, una vez Harry se comprometía con algo no miraba atrás. Ahora que él había decidido decirle lo que estaba en su mente, no iba a vacilar.

— Te quiero, Daphne— dijo Harry, y ella estuvo segura de que frase más perfecta nunca había sido dicha—. Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo.

Daphne había sido entrenada para mantener la compostura cuando estuviera discutiendo un acuerdo a largo plazo con un pretendiente potencial. La etiqueta "apropiada" era la de tratar esto esencialmente como un acuerdo de negocios y así asegurar los mejores términos posibles tanto para ella como para su familia. Decidiendo que la etiqueta podía irse de verdad a tomar por culo, Daphne enredó las manos en el pelo de su novio y se impulsó hacia arriba para besarle.

Daphne le había enseñado mucho acerca de cómo desenvolverse en su mundo, pero parecía que él también le había enseñado una cosa o dos por el camino.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Aclaraciones de la Historia:_

 **1º** Este fic se llama en realidad **The Intricacies of Magical Etiquette** y pertenece al autor **MayorHaggar**. Los tomatazos que yo me merezco son los de la traducción.

 **2º** Los reviews ponen feliz al traductor... ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa


End file.
